


Aqui Estoy

by LalaDigon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, First Love, Homecoming, Hot, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Starker, Sweet/Hot, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Underage Sex, sex with clothes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: Nadie dijo que ser mentor fuera cosa fácil, muchísimo menos si el chico te gusta de una forma tan inapropiada..
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo que Marvel no quiso mostrar en Home-Coming y todas las Starkers lo sabemos.

—¿Distancia? —preguntó Tony con los dientes apretados, forzando el traje a su máxima velocidad. 

— _Tres minutos para llegar al objetivo_ —respondió F.R.I.D.A.Y mostrándole las coordenadas. 

—Mierda —masculló impotente—. Agenda trabajar en hipervelocidad cuando esto termine. —se quejó exasperado con esa mierda.

— _Con gusto jefe._

—¿Cómo está el chico? 

_—En este momento está intentado mantenerlo unido usando las telarañas_ —comentó, y antes de que pudiera pedirlo le dio imagen de la cámara de Peter.

Tony apretó más los dientes cuando lo vio. ¿Es que pensaba que iba a poder?. Juró internamente e intentó apresurarse, pero aquello era imposible y solo lograba elevar los niveles de frustración y miedo que lo estaban carcomiendo.

— _Sus músculos se están resintiendo_ —informó F.R.I.D.A.Y., y Tony solo cerró los ojos contado los segundos. 

—Trae los refuerzos —pidió cuando vio en la distancia al buque. 

— _Desplegando_.

Tony fijó la vista en su objetivo con el corazón desbocado. _Cálmate Stark, cálmate,_ se ordenó. Pero eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No podía lograrlo a esa distancia. Si estuviera allí y con la situación en sus manos, sería más fácil calmarse, pero ¿a aquella distancia? Imposible. ¿Cuántas cosas podían salir mal? Demasiadas, y ya no eran solo los pasajeros. Peter podía literalmente partirse a la mitad. Porque estaba seguro de que nunca iba a soltar ese buque y eso era lo más atemorizante.

Una docena de castigos acudieron a su mente pero sentía que ninguno estaba a la altura de lo que estaba viviendo. No estaba muy seguro de que alguno de todos los que conocía llegara a capturar la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Ya no estaba preocupado, estaba asustado. El miedo líquido corría por sus venas en su estado puro y hacía que le doliera el pecho especulando las posibilidades de catástrofe. ¿Por qué no podía hacerle caso? ¿Por qué no podía mantenerse lejos de los problemas? No parecía tan difícil, él fue claro en qué zona gris podía moverse. Buques partidos a la mitad era algo más que una zona negra, era la definición de zona prohibida. Sin embargo allí estaba, volando a toda velocidad intentando llegar antes de que el chico colapsara.

Veía en la pantalla sus niveles y no le entraba en la cabeza como su corazón no había fallado por el sobreesfuerzo. Tragó saliva con terror cuando desde el interior del traje resonó un grito de dolorosa impotencia proveniente de Peter y él gimió frustrado en respuesta. Volvió la vista al buque y agradeció solo estar a unos pocos metros.

En el segundo en que sintió las toneladas bajo sus palmas cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro que

Había llegado a tiempo. 

Cuando su traje tocó el buque y lo empujaron, al fin pudo sentirse ligeramente relajado. No sé iba a calmar hasta que el mocoso estuviera en maldita tierra firme a salvo y lejos de los problemas, pero ya estaba él allí, ya podía encargarse de todo.

— F.R.I.D.A.Y., pasa mi reunión para mañana —gruñó cansado comenzando a unir el buque. 

— _¿Seguro señor?_

—Despeja mi tarde, hoy no voy a ser bueno para nadie.

Soltó un suspiro e intentó entender porque esas cosas le pasaban. Había tenido una vida tranquila, o bueno tan tranquila como IronMan podía tenerla, hasta que decidió que era buena idea firmar esos acuerdos. Aquello destruyó y arrasó con todo lo que había logrado. Steve se había ido, los Vengadores solo eran un nombre vacío, dos de sus amigos estaban destruidos física y mentalmente, y el mocoso... no estaba seguro de tener palabras para describir lo que eso significaba. 

El mocoso que había logrado mantenerlo despierto día, tarde y noche con sus idioteces, con sus ganas de ser un héroe era... indescriptible

Si Peter tan solo supiera qué es exactamente lo que está pidiendo estaba seguro que no lo querría. Recordó a Pepper, no Peter no lo querría. Recordó a Steve, menos querría eso. Ser un héroe estaba sobrevalorado y no era ni remotamente parecido a lo que podía suponerse. Y si no le creían, bien podían verlo a él en ese momento: uniendo un buque he intentado no sujetar a un niño de la oreja para alejarlo de allí tan rápido como pudiera y con los nervios destrozados para mayor dato.

Cuando su mente intentó alejarse solo un milímetro en el camino equivocado, descarrilándose en dirección a la conexión tan poco paternal que empezaba a experimentar cerca de Peter, con resolución se obligó a volver a lo que estaba haciendo. _Es un niño Stark, contrólate_. Sabía lo que su subconsciente pensaba al respecto, pero por suerte para todos los involucrados, había descubierto una consciencia. Quiso reírse de todos los que nunca esperaron ni siquiera eso de él.

Y no era como si se hubiera refrenado porque se dio cuenta de que era un retorcido depravado, o porque suponía que Peter pudiera horrorizarse de sus pensamientos. No. Se refrendaba porque sabía que estaba mal. A juzgar por la expresión del chico cuando lo miraba, no le quedan dudas de que era lo que éste quería. Él podía reconocer qué era, él mismo había puesto la misma patética expresión cuando Steve estaba cerca suyo y no volteaba a verlo. Pero claro que eso era completamente diferente porque ahí eran dos completos adultos _. ¿Dos?_ cuestionó su mente retóricamente, y tuvo que concederse a sí mismo que solo Steve lo era. Pero en ese momento lo que estaba contemplado era la encorvada espalda de un niño, no un adulto inmaduro.

Empujó lejos los maliciosos recuerdos de la cuantiosa cantidad de cosas que había hecho él a su edad. No venía al caso que hubiera sido toda su vida un maldito promiscuo. El chico no lo era, y esa era la radical diferencia. Peter no tenía ni por asomo una idea clara de qué era lo que quería con él, podía dejarle creer que sí sabía, pero pensar con las hormonas no era recomendable.

¿Cuántas veces se confundió con Steve por ello? Muchas más veces de lo que su orgullo quería reconocer, y los malditos acuerdos de Sokovia eran la prueba viviente. Steve tenía muy en claro sus prioridades, y Tony le permitió a sus hormonas soñar, suponer y creer. Si hubiera usado más ese cerebro suyo se podría haber ahorrado mucho dolor. Pero, fue un optimista, un soñador como esos de los que siempre se burlaba, y las cosas le estallaron en la cara.

Ahora, parado viendo al chico, sintió la adrenalina abrumar su sistema nervioso. Estaba a salvo y eso era un alivio, pero no podía permitirse olvidar lo que estaba por pasar. Más allá de lo que el mundo pudiera suponer, no era solo su vida la que le importaba. Sí, era cierto que nunca lloraría a todos esos pasajeros si algo salía mal, pero tampoco podía negar que sería muy desagradable cargar con ello sobre su espalda.

Su cabeza podía divagar en algo que definitivamente nunca iba a pasar, pero no se podía dar el lujo de dejar que aquello tapara lo que de verdad importaba.

—Solo una cosa te dije que no hicieras —dijo molesto—. Solo una, y fue esa que hiciste.

El chico seguía dándole la espalda y Tony vio de cerca como había ligeras fisuras en la tela. Él mismo la había construido, sabía para lo que estaba diseñada soportar, y aquellas pequeñas y casi imperceptibles rasgaduras, hablaban de lo mortalmente cerca que estuvo Peter de colapsar. Una nueva oleada de náuseas y miedos lo atracaron. Corrió la vista porque le era insoportable pensar en eso. Simplemente iba a perder la cabeza pensando en eso.

Podía ser que no estuviera muy seguro de nada en su vida, no después de que ésta colapsara sobre él dejándolo en cero otra vez, pero sabía una o dos cosas, y una de ellas era que Peter le importaba. No es que se diera permiso para llevar ese pensamiento mucho más allá, no todavía al menos, pero sí le importaba; y no era solo perderlo físicamente lo que lo preocupaba, él bien sabía lo que provocaba una ruptura mental. Lo había visto y vivido.

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntó Peter con la mirada perdida sobre la bahía.

—No gracias a ti —dijo duramente, dejando que el miedo se hiciera cargo de sus palabras. 

No diría que estaba orgulloso de volverse un hijo de puta cuando se asustaba, tampoco diría no podía ver que era un error desquitar con Peter su incapacidad para superar el estrés de otra forma, pero al carajos, él lo puso en ese estado; Le tocaba a él soportar las consecuencias.

—¿No gracias a mí? —espetó Peter girándose para verlo lleno de dolor.

Tony se obligó a no acercarse a él para revisarlo de cerca cuando vio su expresión agotada.

— _Escáner finalizado. Se encuentra en perfecto estado, señor_ —dijo F.R.I.D.A.Y. en sus oídos, y solo asintió.

 _Un pobre consuelo_ pensó amargado, quería meterlo en un consultorio médico y que un profesional se lo dijera.

—¿No gracias a mí? —volvió a preguntarle enojado y Tony lo vio alzarle el mentón tan adulto, tan obstinado por fingir ser un adulto que tuvo que reconocer que era una suerte que le hubiera tomado tantos meses meterse en un problema de tal tamaño—. Están pasando cosas horribles allí afuera y yo intenté avisarle —dijo acercándose a su traje cada vez más molesto.

Tony podía escuchar su dolor, su angustia y por más que Peter no fuera consciente, su miedo. Y era eso lo que lo desarmaba. Pensar que Peter había tenido miedo le provocaba un dolor que, por mucho que no pudiera explicarlo, allí estaba. El chico no se veía con la claridad que Tony lo veía. Podía tener todo ese potencial dentro, pero se rehusaba a aceptar y entender que sus limitaciones solo eran momentáneas. Una estupidez de este tamaño solo validaba el punto de que aún era muy chico. Podía escuchar la voz de Rhody, la de Fury y la de Ross insultarlo por su irresponsabilidad, la de Pepper diciéndole que no podía poner esa responsabilidad sobre un niño y no esperar que colapse. El único que estaba a su lado era Happy que lo único que respondía cuando le preguntaban era que Peter era proporcionalmente molesto como lo era de capaz para llevar el traje con madurez y responsabilidad. 

—Pero usted no me escucha —le reprochó mirando con desprecio el casco se su traje—. ¡Nada de todo esto hubiera pasado si solo me hubiera escuchando! —gritó lleno de más y más dolor.

Tony dio un respingo molesto y sintió su genio despertar. ¿Que no lo escuchaba? ¿Acaso pensaba que las horas al día que se pasaba estudiando sus movimientos lo hacía por lisa y llana diversión? ¿Acaso pensaba que ese traje se acoplaba exactamente a su cuerpo y necesidades por pura suerte? Era ridículo. Horas, días y meses se pasó estudiándolo. Sacando un patrón de movimientos, de habilidades. Analizando todas las posibles necesidades. Ese traje iba a saber mejor que él qué era lo que necesitaba y no iba a ser obra de las casualidades o del maldito destino, iba a ser su obra. Su trabajo y esfuerzo iban a ser los responsables de salvar su culo de peligros que aún ni sospechaba que le deparaba la vida que ansiaba llevar.

Tony sabía, e intentaba recordarse, que no tenía que dejarse arrastrar por sus palabras, que era el miedo lo que lo empujaba a decir aquello. Él era consciente de que Peter se equivocaba, que Peter probablemente no sabía (o sospechaba) el tiempo que se tomaba para cuidarlo y velar por él. Pero nada de todo eso parecía poder calmar su propia histeria, menos cuando veía sus ojos rojos por el llanto contenido.

—Si yo le importara —murmuró Peter rezumando dolor y tristeza de sus ojos cafés—. Estaría en verdad aquí. —susurró fríamente, casi decepcionado con él.

Tony activó la salida del traje antes de ser siquiera consciente de hacerlo. Todo su cuerpo clamaba por darle al mocoso su merecido. ¿Si le importara? ¿En verdad? Se acercó un paso a Peter imponiendo que el chico le esquivara la mirada. Vio desfilar por sus pupilas eso que Tony no quería alentar, esos sentimientos confusos que por nada del mundo debía exacerbar; pero estaba hasta la coronilla. La adrenalina seguía confundiendo sus decisiones y, si algo había aprendido con el correr de los años, era que una vez que empezaba, difícilmente se retiraba sin terminarlo.

Llevaba demasiados meses de insomnio, demasiados meses luchando contra emociones extrañas, necesidades absurdas, deseos imposibles. Decir que "le importaba" era solo rascar la superficie de una pila de mierda que Tony no quería sentarse a analizar. Trabajaba horas extra, salía fuera del país a cada oportunidad con la esperanza de que esa enfermiza ansiedad se diluyera, pero era un sentimiento salvaje y enfermizo que recorría junto a él los continentes rehusándose a dejarlo. Lo perseguía en sus sueños, dibujaba ideas en su mente, alimentaba la parte más corrompida y oscura de su ser con ideas inapropiadas y deseos ocultos.

"Importar" no era la palabra indicada, el maldito niño debía usar una como: Necesitar. Pero en realidad, allí en el fondo donde pateaba su basura había escondido el término correcto: Desear

—Aquí estoy —espetó furioso— ¿Crees que no tenía un mejor lugar en el que estar? ¿Crees que no tenía cosas de las que ocuparme? 

—Yo... yo... señor Stark, lo siento —murmuró sorprendido con que en verdad hubiera acudido en persona a su rescate. 

—¡Con unas disculpas no basta Peter! —le gritó, sintiendo su miedo filtrarse otra vez sobre la furia.

Las mangas tenían más micro fracturas de frente y en la unión del hombro con el pecho vio un corte. Los cálculos mentales fueron exactos, un solo minuto más de retraso y hubiera sido su piel la que hubiese empezado a romperse. Tony sintió las ganas de vomitar volver y su mente enloqueció de solo pensar en esa jodida imagen.

— ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no llego? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguno moría? —masculló intentando no perder la cabeza por cosas que no habían alcanzado a pasar.

—Pero no pasó señor Stark. Usted llegó y...

—No es así como funciona Peter —lo cortó.

Tony sintió que no había salida para Peter, no una viable. Era hora de aceptarlo: se había equivocado. Intentó forzar las cosas, quiso obligarlo a ser un adulto porque eso era mejor que aceptar que era un chico. Sus entrañas se congelaban cuando recordaba que era solo un niño de quince años, todo su ser se revelaba a aceptar aquello porque era como aceptar que Tony estaba mucho más roto de lo que podía pensarse, pero arrojó mucho y de golpe sobre Peter. No lo guío, no intentó enseñarle, le dio un arma y solo esperó lo mejor.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si alguien moría? —volvió a preguntarle viendo que no se intentó excusar—. Hubiese quedado en tu conciencia, Peter. En tu historial, Peter.

El chico apretó los labios, Tony percibía que pensaba respuestas, buscaba excusas para sus actos. Lo dejó hacer, se acercó otro paso a él, mirándolo fijamente y su respiración se volvió superficial cuando dejó a su mente correr por la más horrible de las posibilidades, aquella que lo hizo salir volando a su encuentro en el segundo que F.R.I.D.A.Y. le confirmó que Peter y el Cuervo empezaron a pelear.

Tony creía que su expresión debió reflejar lo violento que se sintió bajo el miedo atroz, pues Peter retrocedía a cada paso que él daba.

—¿Y si tú morías? —susurró acorralando al mocoso contra las barandas del mirador.

Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero Tony ya había desconectado su cerebro, mandado de vacaciones a su consciencia y dado una licencia a su buen juicio. La sola idea de contemplar el cuerpo desgarrado de Peter en medio de la bahía había explotado sus filtros naturales y se convirtió en un ser primitivo y sin poder de raciocinio.

Se acercó un paso más al chico y agachó la cabeza hasta quedar a su altura con la vista fija en sus labios.

—Si tú mueres, quedará en mi consciencia y yo, no puedo con eso —su voz se había vuelto un susurro duro y sin clemencia.

Peter lo miró con una desesperante mezcla de emociones. Parecía asustado, triste, esperanzado y ligeramente decidido. No sabría decir si era la adrenalina o que al fin no pudo contenerse, pero cuando Peter avanzó un titubeante paso en su dirección, él no se corrió, no retrocedió.

El aire se llenó de salitre y olor a Peter, sentía su respiración en el rostro y fue muy débil como para sacarlo de su espacio personal. Seguía viéndolo ahí tendido en el agua, rodeado de más muertos. Víctimas que Tony volvía a crear; Seguía viendo como sus errores cortaban la vida de un niño tan valiente, como arruinaban otra vez cientos de familias. Pudo verse enloquecer de dolor y la sola idea de alejarlo se volvió un imposible. Lo tenía allí y así fuera solo su pupilo, respiraba y con eso ya tenía suficiente.

—Yo solo quería parecerme a usted —dijo Peter despacio, tan cerca suyo que su aliento le hizo cosquillas en los labios. 

Otro error de novato chico, pensó con tristeza. ¿Quería parecerse a un ser tan bajo y ruin como él? Tony era definitivamente un hombre en ruinas que deseaba algo que era una aberración. No era ejemplo de nada.

—Y yo quiero que seas mejor —susurró embriagado por el suave aroma que desprendía su piel. 

Las manos de Peter se alzaron y le sujetaron el rostro moviéndolo para que volviera a verlo a los ojos. No, Tony definitivamente no era ejemplo de nada. Y si alguien tenía dudas, debería saber que mientras veía como Peter humedecía su labio inferior preparando sus próximas palabras, Tony solo pudo pensar en que si su sabor sería tan exquisito como imaginaba y si Peter gemiría o se quejaría al sentir como sus dientes se arrastraban tirando suavemente de éste.

—No existe nada mejor, señor Stark —dijo el chico antes de terminar de cerrar la distancia que los separaba.

Quizás no fuera la adrenalina, incluso podría ser que el miedo tuviera poco que ver en él, pero no se movió. Muy posiblemente, lo que pasó es que en ese momento dejó de buscar una excusa para no hacerlo y simplemente accedió a satisfacer todas y cada una de sus necesidades más primitivas como lo era dejar que la atrevida boca se pegara a la suya con la vehemencia propia de un adolescente exaltado.

No era necio y mucho menos un idiota, así que incluso él tenía ciertos límites inquebrantables. En ese momento, justo un segundo antes de que Peter hiciera lo que ya los dos sabían que Tony deseaba, se figuró ciertas cosas que quedaban vedadas. Cuando sujetó con fuerza a Peter y aceptó que lo besara, se cuidó de conservar una distancia prudencial entre sus cuerpos, sintió a Peter pelear por pegarse más a él, pero Tony profundizó el beso distrayéndolo.

Empujó la lengua dentro de su boca y las manos en sus mejillas viajaron a su cuello hasta enredarse en su cabello. Encantado con la sensación que le produjo el pequeño jalón mantuvo las manos firmemente apretadas contra sus caderas, buscando acariciar con su lengua más duramente la de Peter. Tenía muy claro que si cualquier parte de su cuerpo entraba en contacto con la de Peter, allí iba a morir su altruismo y ya no iba a detenerse.

Abrió la boca con cuidado de no avivar al chico y deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior. Sintió su sangre hervir en el momento en que se tragó un gemido de Peter, y tuvo que recordarse sus límites cuando la tímida y extrañamente experta lengua se enlazó bruscamente con la suya en con un ruido húmedo y seductor.

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco cuando las manos de Peter se enredaron más en su pelo volviendo a tirar se esté y se acercó un poco más a él. Sentía la duda sobre lo que sí y lo que no hacer, pero también sentía su cuerpo arder. Pensarían que le costó un poco decidir, si claro, obviamente que un despreciable cerdo como él decidió automáticamente por la opción más placentera y se acercó más. Peter gimoteó un señor Stark y así de rápido recobró el juicio, con mucha necesidad imaginó como sería arrodillarlo y escuchar como lo llamaba con _Señor Stark_ mientras se corría… eso bastó para ponerlo duro y despertarlo.

 _¿En qué piensas?,_ se reprendió. _Es culpa del maldito niño que dice señor Stark._.. se defendió de su propia mente. Como fuere, al acto decidió rápidamente volver a poner una distancia segura, pero tarde recordó que sin su traje el mocoso era mucho más fuerte que él, y para cuando quiso retroceder, Peter lo retuvo terminado de pegarse contra él.

Tony luchaba por recordar ser bueno, pero la exigente boca de Peter estaba dinamitando todas y cada una de sus buenas intenciones. Sin pensar mucho en límites tolerables e inquebrantables, deslizó las manos desde sus caderas hasta amoldarlas a la perfección en el bien formado trasero y gimió sintiendo su control resquebrajarse. Solo Dios sabía lo bien que lucía enfundado en ese traje y el mismo Satán debía saber lo bien que se sentía en sus manos.

Peter jadeó sorprendido y Tony chupó vulgarmente su labio inferior concediéndose unos momentos para disfrutar de aquello. Volvió rápidamente a la carga, siguió besándolo, siguió disfrutando de su sabor, de la forma en la que respondía y de lo dulce que conseguía ser gimiendo una y otra vez esos pequeños y demenciales _señor Stark_.

Los jadeos de Peter eran pura música para sus oídos y su erección había adquirido un nivel doloroso entre sus ropas. Estuvo a punto de arrastrarlo hasta su maldita cama cuando alzó una de sus piernas con fuertes intenciones de enredarse en su cadera; Peroro aquello solo quedó a medio camino y se apretujó contra su muslo casi subiéndose sobre este.

Tony apretó los ojos y gimió encantado sujetando parte de su trasero para empujar al chico y frotarlo sobre él. Peter abrió la boca y echó hacía atrás la cabeza soltando un sonido que sonó a una plegaria en la oscuridad. Tony gimió y decidió que verlo sería peor, así que negándose a reconocer claramente lo que hacía, sujetó con sus labios el fino cuello y volvió a empujar sobre él, arrancándole esa vez un lamento hecho y derecho. Intentó pensar en no dejar una marca, pero fue tarde. Peter empujó las caderas contra él, gimió largamente, Tony sintió contra su abdomen la dura polla contraerse y lo mordió desesperado por oír cómo se corría.

Alzó el rostro, pecó y lo vio. Sus mejillas estaban deliciosamente rojas, sus ojos apretados y sus labios hinchados. Tony podía ver la lujuria corromper sus fracciones aún ligeramente aniñadas y ya nada pudo hacerse por él y por sus buenas intenciones. Con manos terriblemente firmes empujó más arriba en su cuerpo a Peter y ya ni siquiera fingió que no iba a hacerlo, lo alzó por las caderas e hizo que lo rodeara con esas firmes y torneadas piernas. El chico ni siquiera protestó cuando lo empujó contra el barandal volviendo a besarlo. Su cálida y suave boca se movía con la misma fuerza y necesidad sobre la suya empujándolo a replantearse sus límites una y otra vez.

Bien mirado, Tony había esperado un comportamiento más... bueno, virginal, para ser honestos; Pero nada de aquel despliegue tan arrollador de práctica y conocimientos era virginal ¿Dónde estaba ese chico que se sorprendía básicamente con todo? No sabía, pero no podía negar que lo estaba hechizando con esa actitud. Empujó las caderas contra él y esa vez su miembro chocó contra la erección de Peter. El niño soltó un jadeó aferrándolo por los hombro y todo terminó antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

Peter apretó las piernas en torno a él, se empezó a mover sin dejarle hacer otra cosa que sentirlo y responder con algo de altura a su necesidad. Tony estaba demasiado excitado para recordar que debía parar, para recordar que era el disque adulto experimentado. Peter se frotó con más rapidez, con más fuerza, Tony lo sujetó y le ayudó a que jamás perdiera el objetivo limitándose a mantenerlo alineado a su miembro, solo que quedó allí parado sonriendo como idiota contra los labios de un chico que no podía contener el placer que azotaba su cuerpo.

Mientras Peter y él empezaban a amalgamarse, le quedó en claro que su chico era experimentado, pero no tanto como a priori daba la idea. Tony sentía como su miembro más se endurecía por culpa del degenerado placer que le daba mientras sus ojos contemplaban la sorpresa y el demencial placer que consumía a Peter y como esto lo sorprendía. Se notaba a leguas que estaba conociendo de primera mano algo que alguien alguna vez le dijo o prometió.

Aferró con fuerza su trasero y empezó a embestirlo. Bien, ahí le iba la clase completa. Era tan idiota su comportamiento que casi se excitó más. Sujetó firmemente sus caderas ajustó ligeramente el ángulo y empezó a empujar una y otra vez sus caderas hasta tener un fricción demoledora. Peter lo apretó y se quejó, Peter estaba al límite y su boca nada podía contener lo que sentía, lo él le hacía sentir. Ese pensamiento lo llenó el placer y volvió a hundir la lengua dentro de su boca sintiendo como el cuerpo de Peter saltaba ligeramente ahora que sus fuertes gemidos se dejó ir cuando Tony empezó a embestirlo rápidamente. Para él faltaba, su miembro seguía duro, seguía necesitado. Quería bajarlo, volverlo y hundirse en su cuerpo; Reclamarlo, dejar más marcas en él que le dejarán en claro al que sea que se atrevió a tocarlo que ahora Tony estaba a cargo, que ahora él era el único con el privilegio de poseerlo, pero vio su oportunidad de retroceder por el camino de la cordura cuando la boca de Peter lo liberó unos instantes en busca de aire con una expresión satisfecha e incrédula. 

Se zafó de su agarre y se alejó con la respiración igual de agitada que la de él, estudiándolo detenidamente unos segundos. Había ido demasiado lejos, había abusado de su suerte y viéndolo coger aire con la mano estirada en su dirección intentando atraparlo para que no escape, Tony se preguntó cómo podría hacer eso. Uno no podía ser un mentor y desearlo de aquella forma.

Las manos de Peter seguían buscándolo con los ojos fijos en su boca. Se tragó un gemido. _Límites Stark,_ se reprendió, intentado dar otro paso lejos del mocoso pero en un descuidó se dejó agarrar y a pesar de que su maldita fuerza y el quisieran impedírselo Tony siguió alejándose.

Le sonrió de lado, le gustaba la actitud. Una verdadera lástima que la edad fuera realmente un problema completo. Él era un promiscuo sin dudas, y Peter no era claramente un chiquillo sin experiencia que creyó. Podía apostar todo lo que poseía, y sabía que no perdería nada, pero esa determinación, esa forma besar y acariciar, no eran propias de las de un novato.

Una punzada de celos lo recorrió al caer en la cuenta de lo que eso podría significar, pero lo desechó al ver la añoranza en los ojos de Peter.

—Vamos a terminar esta charla —dijo, haciendo una mueca a falta de palabra mejor—. Cuando seas mayor de edad. 

—Faltan tres años para eso —dijo Peter con una mirada tosca. 

—Bueno señor Parker, ahí lo tiene. Más te vale que si tienes tres años para pensar si quieres volver a hablar conmigo, cuando te decidas a hacerlo, nada de tartamudeos.

Cuando su entrecejo se arrugó tiernamente, él le sonrió más profundamente. _Eso es, tu burlarte y arruínalo todo,_ se reprendió.

—Ah y necesito ese traje —agregó, dando con el castigo que Peter estaba mereciendo ahora que solo podía pensar en desnudarlo. 

—¿Qué? —jadeó viéndolo todo dolido y confundido.

Tony juntó aire y cuadró los hombros, poniendo toda la distancia que pudo ahora que sus manos lo soltaron al caer rendidas a sus costados. Se obligó a no sentirse herido, era lo que tenía que hacerse. Si Peter no aprendía esa lección iba a distorsionar la frágil línea que separaba lo correcto de lo incorrecto. Se recordó quién era y qué lugar ocupaba en su vida, ese no era momento para supuestos o esperanzas.

—Es obvio que esto no está funcionando. Tienes que dármelo. 

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —masculló lanzándole una mirada esperanzada.

—Para siempre, Peter.

Tony tuvo el desagradable placer de ver cómo su mirada perdía el brillo y aceptó la molestia que le causaba.

—¡No puede sacármelo! —suplicó, acercándosele un paso desesperado— Este... este traje es lo mejor que me pasó. Sin él, no soy nada.

Tony lo miró sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto y esas palabras se lo confirmaban. Peter _era_ capaz. Más que capaz. Tanto así, que sus acciones previas a que se lo diera eran muestra suficiente; Pero lo había olvidado. Peter había olvidado quién era y ese podía ser el error más peligroso de su vida.

—Si no eres nada sin el traje, no deberías usarlo —le dijo con toda la firmeza que era capaz en un momento así.

Le dolía ver lo herido que estaba, le fastidiaba más saber que era el causante. Ver como su rostro perdía todo tipo de color o vitalidad era algo para lo que Tony no estaba listo pero esa era la cosa con ser el maldito adulto responsable, no interesaba si estabas o no por la labor; Debías y punto. Casi podía ver la angustia y la histeria en su mirada, pero Peter era mucho más que un súper traje. No solo era el hombre araña por sus poderes, lo era por su determinación, por su fuerza y su integridad. Era un chico inteligente lleno de buenas intenciones, pero un chico al fin y al cabo. Tony intentó forzarlo a ser un adulto y por eso le tocaba pagar su desprecio y soportar su dolor, pero esa era una lección que Peter debía aprender y él lo apreciaba lo suficiente para aceptar y aguantar de pie su mirada traicionada.

—No tengo nada debajo —susurró, esquivando sus ojos cuando entendió que no bromeaba y que de nada le serviría suplicar o rogar.

—Ya encontraremos algo —dijo intentando que le sonriera o lo mirara, pero el chico solo se giró dándole la espalda.

Ahora que sus ojos no lo veían, Tony se permitió un pequeño flaqueo. Se le acercó por detrás, y apoyó suavemente su mano en su cintura. Peter se tensó pero no se volvió. Mejor _así Stark, sabes que estarías pedido de otra forma,_ pensó afectado.

—Lo siento —susurró, besando su cabeza y, antes de que Peter se diera vuelta, se metió en su traje y se alejó— Algún día entenderás esto y podrás perdonarme. —prometió intentando creérselo.

Salió de allí casi al instante y lo hizo de la forma más rápida que pudo, la sola idea de volver a verle el rostro herido no era opción.

Se alejó a kilómetros y kilómetros por segundo, sentía la necesidad de disculparse, de intentar razonar con él, pero debía hacer aquello como un puñetero adulto y pensando solo en Peter.

—Llama a Happy. Que le lleve ropa y lo deje en su casa. 

— _Enseguida, señor_. 

—Gracias F.R.I.D.A.Y. —suspiró, volviéndose para verlo por última vez y viéndolo sentado sujetándose la cabeza—. Que no lo deje solo —agregó, esperado estar tomando la mejor decisión por él.

Una parte de su mente, una muy pequeña lo corrigió: _Por los dos._

Ω


	2. II

Se sentía cansado, ojeroso, descompuesto y sin nada de paciencia. Básicamente como se sintió cada día desde que desde que había alejado a Peter Parker de su patética existencia. Esa era la _Oh gloriosa vida de IronMan:_ una rotunda y completa mierda.

Pasaba tantas horas al día cómo podía espiándolo, algunos creían que sin el traje no iba a lograrlo, pero esa era gente que no lo conocía de nada obviamente. Había logrado robarle la señal de cuanta cámara lo pusiera en su mira y se dedicaba a estudiarlo atentamente día, tarde, noche. Era el más fino y elegante de los voyeristas.

La monotonía y la pesadumbre con la que Peter pasaba los días le resultaba tremendamente familiar por lo que cuando tuvo que salir de viaje, no dudó. Se subió a su jet y decidió dejarle a Peter un fin de semana de libertad. Iba a ir a un baile de colegio y por más que la maldita felicidad que llevaba consigo a todos lados cuando esa insulsa chica aceptó ir con él había llegado a desquiciarlo tanto que Pepper lo mandó a casa para que dejara de gritarle a cuanto empleado se cruzara, decidió que el chico se merecía una noche de tranquilidad. Después de todo, él lo había alejado, él había retrocedido. Lo besó, dejó que se corriera sobre él, lo soltó, lo rechazó y le quitó el traje. Tremendo partido. Que Peter no pasara las horas apuñalando fotos suyas era solo suerte.

¿Qué malditas posibilidades había de que todo saliera de aquella manera? Aún sentía la furia devorar sus venas cuando se enteró de lo sucedió y cuando vio todas las filmaciones que pudo conseguir sólo supo una cosa: como le pusiera una mano encima a ese bastardo lo iba a matar. De momento el infeliz de Toomes podía agradecer la estadía en prisión, porque en el segundo que lo dejaran en libertad él le iba a enseñar lo que era un verdadero castigo. Habían pasado semanas desde que lo atraparon, pero Tony podía sentir la sed de venganza quemar su garganta y agitar su pecho. Ese maldito infeliz había osado tocar a Peter, amenazarlo, golpearlo; Con un maldito demonio, ese hijo de puta le aventó un estúpido edificio a la cabeza. Iba a mandarlo a rendirle cuentas al bastardo de Dios y ya quería ver que tan bien le iba.

Que decir, se tragó sus palabras luego de ver como Peter salía del hospital con un cabestrillo y una sonrisa de disculpa a su tía, luego de alegar que se chocó con su bicicleta. No, no necesitó más que eso. Así de simple y así de fácil se tragó sus dudas y llamó a sus amigos para hablar. Qué buena charla fue esa. Le gritaron desde pedófilo, hasta pederasta, yendo por el buen camino del bastardo asqueroso al cerdo degenerado. La verdad es que luego de una larga y tediosa tarde, todos terminaron entendiendo el punto y él no iba a retroceder. Ninguno siquiera puso esmero real en hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Todos llegaron al tácito acuerdo de que Tony era un ser despreciable que ardería en el infierno y que ninguno de ellos iba a tolerar ver su depravación en vivo.

Todos ellos sabían que Tony Stark no amaba de la forma en la que amaba a Peter, pero pasó. De la misma incompresible forma que se enamoró, era la medida en la que lo hacía. Suponía que eso jugó a su favor, pese a que lo estaba literalmente enfermando, hizo que todos aceptaran que peores y más depravadas cosas había hecho. Para sentar bases y precedentes, esa vez primero pensó en Peter, luego que falló terriblemente, decidió ser egoísta.

Al final todo fue obvio: iba a ir por ese chico y más les valía estarse preparados. Iba a hacerlo un Vengador pues se lo había ganado e iba a meterlo en su cama; Eso Tony se lo había ganado. Después de resistirse por todos los medios a caer en su maldita red (que bueno no lo había logrado, otra verdad) pero el simple hecho de que se abstuviera un jodido e infernal año le daba el maldito derecho. Era tener a Peter con él o enloquecer por dos años más y visto que todos sabían lo peligroso que era él cuando se desequilibra, pese a que nadie estaba del todo conforme con ello, se vieron en la obligación de aceptarlo.

Caminando con fingida soltura vio cuando Happy entró junto con Peter por las puertas laterales. Respiró lentamente y carraspeo obligándose a aparentar toda la normalidad que pudiera. Habría ido al hospital a verlo, pero le dieron el alta mucho antes de que Tony llegara a la ciudad. Le mandó mensajes, Peter (para sorpresa de nadie) tuvo la madurez de responderle siempre con cordialidad pero también con algo de distancia.

Tony, que no lo aparentaba con esa sonrisa aburrida, estaba experimentando algo que jamás en su cochina vida sintió: Miedo al rechazo. Se la había buscado, claro que sí. Pero con un demonio no sabía cómo diablos hacer para controlarse y la verborragia amenazaba con salírsele de control. Se sentía expuesto y como un niño. Parker despertaba toda esa maldita cosa hormonal adolescente que había extinto el alcohol en la facultad, haciendo que sintiera atrapado entre la euforia y las náuseas. Maldita sea, lo odiaba tanto como lo amaba.

— Oh ya llegaron —dijo caminando ligeramente intentando controlar la velocidad a la que se movía— ¿Qué tal el camino?

Happy le lanzó una mirada cansada y asqueada. Era el más renuente, y el que había apostado porque Peter le iba a dar una patada en los bajos cuando se atreviera al fin a decir las palabras que tan bien había practicado completamente humillado frente al espejo esa mañana mientras se arreglaba. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía cosa de cinco años que allí estaría parado, se hubiera estallado tanto de risa que probablemente le hubiera reventado algún vaso sanguíneo del cerebro. Peter sonrió de costado mirándolo divertido y su mundo perdió fuerza. Maldita sea, ¿es que le costaba mucho solo ser un poco feo, ser ligeramente menos tierno y sensual a la puta jodida vez? Tony casi se quería echar a llorar.

— Bien —dijo Happy entrecerrando los ojos al silencio que había entre las miradas que Peter y él se echaron

— Dame un minuto con él —pidió sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Peter.

Casi siente como la reprobación proveniente de su amigo lo empuja, tampoco le es esquiva la dura mirada de Happy le da, casi quemándole la cara con su mezcla de incredulidad por lo que estaba por hacer, ya que su torpe moral que le decía que aquello estaba mal. Por esas cosas él agradecía que Steve se llevara su moral de la mano con él cuando decidió ser un hijo de puta traidor.

Gracias a aquella magistral jugada estaba por pedirle a un niño que se quedara a su lado. Hermoso. _Siéntete orgulloso Rogers, has logrado que por una vez este condenadamente orgulloso de ser tu antítesis._ Pensó determinado viendo como Peter apretaba los labios expectante a lo que sea que se trajera entre manos.

— ¿Es en serio? —le preguntó Happy negándose a creer que iba a hacerlo.

—Sí.

Sabía que todos esperaban que recapacitara, que volviera al camino de la cordura, pero Peter se la había arrebato, como casi toda su tranquilidad y la mayoría de sus sueños también. Así mismo le robó la dignidad ya que hablaba de sueños y malditas esperanzas cuando pensaba en él y quería vomitar un maldito arcoíris cada que una sonrisa se posaba en su boca viéndolo hacer algo en verdad estúpido como hablar con Morales tan despreocupado en aquel asqueroso aparcamiento usando el distorsionador de voz que le dio al traje.

—Tengo que hablar con él. —se aclaró ligeramente divertido con la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

—Puedo caminar cerca de ustedes. —ofreció este.

—Mejor caminas lejos —sonrió— Los límites son buenos.

Olvidándose completamente de Happy, volteó y vio directamente al chico. Incómodo como jamás en su maldita vida experimentó, le dio un tentativo golpe amistoso en el hombro y la familiar descarga de electricidad le nublo ligeramente la cabeza. Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido y claramente preocupado. Rodeó sus hombros con la mano y lo apretó contra el costado de su cuerpo mientras iban caminando. _¡Céntrate!_ se reprendió obligando a ese excitante hormigueo que empezó a envolver su cuerpo a calmarse.

—Perdón por lo del traje. —se disculpó como primera medida. Le debía más que unas simples disculpas, pero de momento iba a bastar. Había tenido un punto y Peter se lo demostró. Ahora eran dos en esa sala, bueno tres recordando a Happy a sus espaldas, los que sabían que Peter tenía pasta y no solo él— Pero te lo buscaste —aclaró, no era bueno sentar el precedente de una disculpa a tan temprana altura— De hecho, resultó ser el momento perfecto de disciplina amorosa que necesitabas ¿no? Para motivarte ¿no? —agregó rápidamente con su verborragia completamente descontrolada por los nervios y la ansiedad— ¿No? ¿No crees? ¿No?

— Sí —respondió Peter mirándolo extrañado y algo alterado por su patético estado— Sí... —añadió intentando sonar seguro ya que Tony era incapaz.

— Sí, digamos que sí —afirmó con rotundidad.

Sabía que era el sentimiento de culpa el que lo obligaba a hablar así, pero le valía.

Soltó un suspiro y apretó más a Peter contra su costado. Tenía que controlarse, no podía seguir hablando como un maldito idiota, sentía más vergüenza que nunca en su maldita vida junta y no había traído a Peter a la base para que lo vea humillándose, él tenía un maldito plan: volver al chico un Vengador y una vez que estuviera en la base... no iba a costarle nada seducirlo y lograr que le perdonara la abrupta forma en la que lo abandonó.

Sabía que no lo exonera decirle que iba a follárselo en aquel lugar si no se alejaba, o que le dolió como pocas cosas en la vida mantener la distancia. No era algo que le agradara que Peter supiera, difícil ya era manejarlo para él, el chico colapsaría.

— Señor Stark, yo creo que...

— Metiste la pata hasta el fondo —lo cortó sabiendo que iba a disculparse, no quería que lo hiciera, no lo necesitaba. Había visto de sobra su arrepentimiento— Pero luego hiciste lo correcto. —añadió orgulloso y conforme.

Peter le lanzó una sonrisa y se dejó arrastrar más confiado ahora que entendía que no iba a ser castigado por segunda vez. Su boca antes de que pudiera frenarla empezó a decir estúpidas analogías sobre tapar el inodoro o destaparlo y giró lentamente a Peter entre sus manos para miró de frente.

—Me equivoqué contigo —dijo mirándolo seriamente, abordando de una vez el tema importante. Peter desplegó una media sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron tan felices que quiso patearse a sí mismo por no haberle dado un poco más de apoyo a lo largo de ese año— Creo que teniendo un buen mentor podrías ayudar mucho al equipo.

Lo empujó suavemente hasta pararlo frente a la plataforma que tenía preparada.

— ¿Al... al equipo? —preguntó inseguro abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

Tony viviría cientos y miles de vidas, y en ninguna hallaría mayor placer que en ese instante donde consiguió sorprenderlo una vez más.

— Sí verás, hay como cincuenta reporteros allí —dijo señalando la puerta de la sala de conferencias— De verdad, no bloggers —aclaró divertido.

Activó su reloj y abrió las compuertas donde guardaba su regalo de disculpas para Peter.

— Cuando estés listo pruébate esto, —dijo caminando a su nuevo traje escuchando el jadeo sorprendido de Peter cuando las puertas se abrieron y quedó expuesto— Y le presentaré al mundo al nuevo miembro oficial de los Vengadores. El Spider-Man.

Peter se acercó al traje pasando al lado suyo abriendo y cerrando la boca sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Balbuceó, o al menos eso intentó, un par de incoherencias pero solo siguió caminando hasta pararse frente a la obra maestra que le había confeccionado. Más parecido a su armadura que su antiguo traje, elevaba sin dudas la categoría y el nivel que por ese momento ostentaba Peter. Iban a verse invencibles uno al lado del otro y ese, era el verdadero fin: Tenerlo a su lado.

—Después de la conferencia de prensa Happy te llevará a tu habitación, tu nuevo hogar... Careo que te toca al lado de Visión. —comentó por lo bajo.

Mientras él y Happy intercambiaban un par de bromas sobre como Visión respetaba la privacidad de las personas al usar o no las puertas, seguía estudiando de costado como Peter admiraba el traje. Aquel era el momento, lo había llevado hasta allí por esa razón, claro que todos sabían que pretendía de verdad al arrastrarlo al complejo, pero no le estaba mintiendo, arrastrarlo a su lado era parte de lo que quería, sabía que Peter iba a marcar la diferencia en los Vengadores y todos lo iban a necesitar, sus instintos le gritaban que algo estaba por pasar y por más que desde siempre fuera un maldito paranoico, aquella vez se sentía real.

— Señor Stark... —lo llamó Peter dándose vuelta— Gracias señor Stark. Pero así estoy bien.

¿Eh?

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Ósea, cómo? —preguntó incrédulo.

No, no podía estar negándose. Clavó sus ojos en él y se obligó a aparentar tranquilidad, tenía que escuchar a Peter, _tenía_ que haber una explicación. ¿No entendió? Quizás fuera eso. Tony creía que era fácil captarlo, pero quizás la pelea le deje un poco lento y por eso necesitaba unos segundos más para coger la idea.

— Eh... bueno, creo que... prefiero quedarme cerca del piso por un tiempo. El amigable Spider-Man del vecindario. —agregó mirándolo con disculpa— Alguien debe ayudar a la gente común ¿no?

Tony lo miró y meneó la cabeza sin dar crédito. ¿Era posible...?

— ¿Me rechazas? —preguntó ultrajado retirándose las gafas.

¿Eso estaba pasando allí? ¿Lo estaba rechazando? Sintió su estómago contraerse molesto y se cuestionó cuánto de aquello tenía que ver con su salida abrupta de la bahía y cuanto era una madura decisión. Era obvio que todo estaba relacionado, pero se negaba a creerlo. Se recordó al acuerdo que había llegado consigo mismo y con sus amigos en general. No iba a obligarlo, no podía. Y él no tenía que obligar a nadie a quedarse a su lado, eso se elegía de buen agrado.

— Piénsalo bien —dijo jugando peligrosamente con su orgullo al tener que volver a preguntarlo— Última vez, sí o no.

— No —repitió con una rotundidad aplastante que lo dejó desencajado.

Por amor a la...

— Bien —susurró demasiado pasmado para decir nada más.

¿Qué había pasado allí? Sus planes se iban por el desagüe y su ágil mente solo parecía ser un espacio en blanco donde un sonido punzante le lastimaba los oídos.

Soltó aire y guardó las gafas, lo había rechazado eso pasó y no podía hacer más.

En el momento en que había abandonado la bahía supo que las cosas habían cambiado, lo había besado, había poseído su cuerpo por unos instantes maravillosos, pero después de eso le había arrebatado su traje y lo abandonó cortando cualquier rastro de comunicación. Había abusado del optimismo al creer que Peter iba a aceptarlo a él o su propuesta después de aquello.

—Me gusta esa vibra Springsteeniana de héroe del pueblo —masculló intentando soltar una sonrisa que no le nacía, aceptando con la poca altura que podía aquel cachetazo a su orgullo.

No podía decirle nada, no podía pelear. No merecía aquello. Una parte de él siempre lo supo, había planeado darle un poco de tiempo, dejar que las heridas sanaran. Toomes le arruinó planes haciendo que tuviera que precipitarse al aceptar sin más rodeos lo mucho que lo necesitaba en su vida, a su lado, a salvo. Pero el daño estaba hecho, había empujado a Peter por el barranco de la adultez olvidándose que un adulto responsable no aceptaría volver al lado de un hombre que lo lastimó y que técnicamente lo usó. Era lógico que Peter dijera no, que fuera por una vez tan egoísta como su mentor le enseñó a ser.

— Ah... Happy... te llevará de vuelta —comentó un poco más firme pero sin dudas aún desorientado— ¿Sí?

— Sí —confirmó su amigo mirándolo detenidamente por seguro sorprendido como él mismo se sentía de no tener palabras elocuentes que impidan que el chico lo deje— ¿Esperas en el auto? —le preguntó a Peter mientras él se dedicaba a estudiarlo detenidamente.

Lo había rechazado.... no es que no hubiera pasado nunca pero... nunca le había dolido, solo le molestaba, pero en aquella oportunidad dolía. Steve le dolió, eso era real, pero... pero nada comparado con eso, con ese sentimiento de soledad y vacío llenándolo. ¿Qué hacía ahora?

— Tenemos que hablar —le explicó Happy a Peter, y su voz ahora sonaba un poco más tranquila.

Peter asintió antes de mirarlo fijamente. Sus pulsaciones se elevaron el mismo momento en que esos penetrantes ojos cafés se clavaron él. Veía la pena, la disculpa, la gratitud y el deseo velado mirarlo intensamente y eso solo volvía todo peor, mil veces más confuso.

Con Happy ahí no podía hacer lo que más le apetecía en ese momento, no podía arrastrarlo a su terreno y convencerlo de la única forma que creía capaz, recordándole lo que había pasado en esa maldita bahía. Peter no se iba a poder resistir, no a eso, no cuando había estado tan condenadamente bien. No era soberbia, era realidad, él tenía ese beso grabado en la mente y el cuerpo su peso, el calor que desprendía, la forma en la que sus dedos se clavaron, como la fricción lo enloquecía y lo perdía. Peter podía rechazar la idea de ser un Vengador, pero si Tony lo buscaba, rápidamente podría tenerlo en su cama.

Después de todo, no podía ser solo cosa de él, no podía ser que solo su mente desde ese día se hallará desconectada y que sin importar cuánto trabajara, volvía a prender las cámaras y volvía a ver el vídeo que grabó su traje. Si cerraba los ojos con fuerza podía recordar el maldito sabor de sus labios, sentía en sus manos la suave textura de su traje y cómo sus músculos se sentían al tensarse mientras se corría. Su mente una y otra vez caía en las mismas preguntas, en las mismas dudas. Por las noches las mismas ideas lo rondaban, ¿Sabría su piel tan exquisita mientras el sudor la recubriera? ¿Su cuerpo entero se sonrojaría como sus mejillas? ¿Qué tan sensible era su cuerpo? ¿Qué tan lejos había llegado descubriéndolo? Para ese punto se levantaba, se preparaba otro café y se ponía a trabajar en lo que sea antes de bajar a Queens y destrozar con sus propias manos al que fuera que le diera clases privadas con su cuerpo.

— Gracias señor Stark —susurró Peter estirando la mano frente a él y Tony salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

— Si... señor Parker —comentó abrazando la idea de que en verdad Peter se iba a ir y él no podía hacer nada (más bien no tenía el derecho pues poder maldita sea que sí podía) para impedirlo. Estiró su mano y se esforzó por no tirar de ella para pegarlo a él y devorar su boca como ese maldito lo atacó hacía tantos meses atrás— Muy bien. —susurró sepultando en el pasado lo que habían vivido.

—Bien... Hasta luego. —dijo soltando su mano y retrocediendo un paso.

Parpadeó mirando el lugar vacío donde había estado su cuerpo y volvió la vista al nuevo traje aturdido. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que así debía vivir la mayoría de las personas y sintió lastima por ellos. Pasar por esa experiencia muchas veces debía ser desquiciante. Miró el traje con una mezcla de dolor y satisfacción. Tanto que pasó jurándose que hacía lo correcto, que ese era el camino, que el dolor y la incomodidad algún día valdrían la pena, era verdad. Desgraciadamente por ser un condenado cabrón creyó que nada de toda esa madurez se le volvería en contra, pero no fue el caso. Había escupido completamente en su cara y no podía retarlo por aprender tan bien la lección que quiso enseñarle.

Volvió a ver el traje y sonrió con desgana sintiendo como la gran mano de Happy caía sobre su hombro. Había pasado horas trabajando en él, horas logrando un equilibrio tan perfecto como el que poseía el suyo o el de Rhody y lo habían rechazado a él también. Increíblemente aquello le molestaba una mierda, que Peter rechazara quedarse en la base, a su lado, era lo que más le dolía. Sentía la mirada casi apenada de Happy a su lado y por más que le molestaba su mente estaba más concentrada en observar su dura realidad que en lo que sentía.

— ¿Esto era una prueba? —gritó Peter a la distancia arrebatándole su momento de autocompasión.

Tony cuadró los hombros y volvió rápidamente al mundo de la adultez. Él era su mentor y parecía que siempre se le iba a olvidar. Había empujado su suerte muy lejos en esa estúpida bahía y podía agradecerle a la vida que aún lo aceptara su mentor; Él no hubiera sido tan misericordioso, no con un bastardo que le arrebataba su traje y lo dejaba expuesto a los peligros que corrió.

— Si correcto —dijo soltando el aire y obligándose a recordar que puesto ocupaba en su vida y cómo debía actuar.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en su maldita boca y recordar que tenía que velar por él en todos los sentidos. No iba a bastar con el traje, iba a tener que tragarse su mierda y volver a retomar la imposible misión de cuidar de ese mocoso.

— La aprobaste —agregó viendo como la sonrisa de Peter le golpeaba las entrañas _._

 _Ahora sí estoy jodido,_ pensó frustrado

— Vete, desaparece —le gritó agitando la mano, echándolo.

Peter se fue trotando con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara y él no tenía lo que hacía falta (poco orgullo) para ser honesto y decirle que no, que todo de aquello fue un plan fríamente planeado, que sí, que acaba a de rechazar una propuesta real de ser un Vengador y menos que menos podía decirle que sí, que acaba de decirle en pocas palabras que de verdad elegía su vida en Queens que allí con él en la central. Era mucho más fácil dejarlo que creyera aquello y cuidar su dignidad que ser franco y sincero. Nadie quería quedar en su posición, él menos que nadie.

— Te dije que no iba a funcionar —dijo Happy parándose frente a él con una mirada reprobatoria.

Le lanzó una mueca y soltó un suspiro. No tenía ni ganas de poner su ingenio a trabajar y soltar una maldita pulla.

— ¿Y Peter?

Rodó los ojos con fastidio antes de darse vuelta a enfrentar a Pepper.

— Se fue —dijeron con Happy en simultáneo.

— No puede ser cierto —masculló lanzándoles y una mirada iracunda.

Tony se abstuvo de recordarle que ella fue la que más en contra de todo aquello había estado, así que bien podía al menos no soltarle la bronca.

— No nos lo creerás, pero acaba de tomar una decisión tan madura que... A nosotros nos dejó con la boca abierta... —dijo escondiendo en su humor lo que en verdad sentía.

E ahí una de sus malditas habilidades innatas.

— Díganme que no lo arruinaron. —dijo amenazadoramente mirándolos a los dos.

— Happy le dijo que esperara en el auto —se escudó intentando desviar el tema.

— ¿Qué? —se quejó Happy mirándolo escandalizado.

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? —Se quejó molesta— Tengo una sala llena de periodistas que esperan una primicia. —le reprochó molesta.

— Podemos decir que soy homosexual, les encantará. —comentó asqueado de su suerte, encantado lo haría si con eso lograra algo más que tener una nueva fila de hombres dispuestos a entregarles sus malditos culos. Él solo que quería un bonito e adolescente culo que en ese momento estaba apoyado en su auto, no a su espera si no a la de Happy.

— Muy gracioso. Algo mejor se me va a ocurrir. —giró sobre sus altos zapatos y se encaminó a la puerta claramente exasperada— Bueno y... ¿respecto a lo que le ibas a proponer? —Le pregunto mirándolo fijamente aun sosteniendo la puerta— Una relación tan grotesca sería una fabulosa primera plana.

— No se lo propuso. Cuando rechazó la idea de ser un Vengador se calló la boca. —soltó Happy

Le lanzó una mirada indignada y Happy le sonrió devolviéndole el favor por querer echarle la culpa con Pepper de lo que pasó con Peter.

— Mejor así Tony —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo funcionar si ni siquiera vivía en la Sede? —le preguntó amablemente con una desconfianza molesta e insultante.

Sin esperar a que me diera una respuesta, una que claramente no poseía, la vio volver a entrar a la sala de conferencias.

— Vete a dejar al mocoso en su casa —le espetó a Happy molesto, humillado y dolido.

Su amigo entendió que su humor no estaba para nada más y se marchó de ahí tocando su hombro, pero esa vez de una forma mucho más amable.

Soltó un suspiro y estudio el traje que había diseñado para el mocoso con impotencia.

— Siempre pensé que te sobraban pelotas —dijo Rhody acercándose a paso lento.

La prótesis estaba lejos de ser ideal pero cumplía con su función y Tony decidió que prefería pensar eso que en sus malditas palabras. Caminaba y no necesitaba ningún aditamento que le recordara su estupidez de confiar por segunda vez en su mismo criterio que lo empujó a terminar en ese aeropuerto olvidado de Alemania.

— Pero ahora veo que sólo te sobraba arrogancia. —dijo jactancioso.

Se giró para verlo y le alzó el dedo medio antes de cerrar las compuertas y esconder el traje de su vista. No podía con todo eso en ese momento. Lo único con lo que sentía que podía tratar era con la inútil botella de champaña que lo estaba esperado para recordarle que no se festeja antes de tiempo.

— Siempre pensé que a ti se sobraba ingenio, ahora veo que sólo eres un idiota. —espetó destilando veneno.

— Auch —se quejó su amigo agarrándose el pecho lastimosamente— Y yo que venía con tu plan de respaldo —se lamentó.

— No necesito un plan de respaldo —masculló apretando los dientes— Lo escuchaste, dijo que no.

— De hecho —lo contradijo sujetando su muñeca y abriendo las malditas puertas para que el traje volviera a verse.

Volvió la vista y miró desganado el brillante traje con un sentimiento más aprensivo.

— Le dijo que no a ser un Vengador, creo que su antiguo traje le agrada más. —comentó agitando una bolsa desechable frente a él soltando su mano— Sabes, no todos quieren ir por ahí pavoneándose en uno de esos.

—Que no es tu caso —puntualizó molesto. El traje era grandioso.

—Alguien tiene que cuidar tu trasero, es diferente.

—Seguro... _IronPatriot..._ Seguro —se rió fingiendo una tos.

—Sabes... ¿Quién sabe Stark? Quizás ese mocoso sólo sienta afición por las cosas... viejas. —le lanzó una mirada lacerante a la divertida que Rhody le soltó y le arrebató la bolsa marrón de las manos.

— Muy gracioso, ¿debo entender que crees que se podría fijar en ti?

— Deberías temer que se fije en Fury. Él si es viejo —aconsejó con una mueca.

— Oh Dios qué desagradable. —gimió abriendo la bolsa.

El traje descansaba en ella y no parecía más que una pila de retazos rojos y azules. Nadie diría que era una joya de la ingeniería, solo verían el jodido spandex. Claro que Tony quería tragar ácido al pensar que no era nada sin Peter, ni spandex ni joya de nada.

— Deberías devolvérselo Tony —le dijo con una sonrisa compasiva— Se ganó tenerlo.

— Sí, sí —masculló pensando que así al menos iba a poder volver a verlo cuando saliera a jugar al amigable salvador de Queens y no iba a tener que estar interviniendo miles de cámaras.

— Deberías llevarlo tú mismo Stark —dijo Rhody— Ya sabes, no sé si tú lo escuchaste, pero creo que Pepper no confía en que seas capaz de tener una relación con un mocoso que vive en Queens y que no está encantado con la idea de seguir tus órdenes —comentó distraídamente acercándose unos pasos más a él apoyando su brazo tras sus hombros— No sé qué piensas, pero a mí me duele en tu ego ese comentario. Digo, ¿tú de verdad podrías? No sé... creo que eso es un desafió. —Rhody lo miró de costado con una sonrisa sarcástica— Quizás deberías demostrar que tan grandes las tienes Stark, porque si un mocoso es capaz de resistirte... no sé amigo, no sé. Yo que tú saco turno para el monasterio y me interno ahí. —lo vio agitar la cabeza consternado y le entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Tú me estas incitando a que vaya a buscarlo? —preguntó pensando en sus palabras, ahora que lo mencionaba si era insultante que ella no lo creyera capaz. Él era capaz de todo lo que se proponía.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó Rhody incrédulo— No, para nada me da asco, es un niñato, juro que puede olerse a kilómetros su edad, pero... soy tu amigo, cuido de tu reputación. Esto sentaría un horrible precedente Stark. Uno muy lamentable, mancharía mi reputación ser amigo de un hombre que no puede seducir a un niñato que babea por él.

— ¿Mi...? Eso no es lo que está pasando aquí. Peter solo quiere...

— Oh, oh —lo interrumpió Rhody abriéndole los ojos desmesuradamente— ¿Estas asustándote? —preguntó mirándolo perdido— Joder, no, definitivamente Stark, hasta aquí llega nuestra amistad. Primero el niño te dice que no, luego tú lo dejas irse, ahora piensas dejar que esto quede en tu historial sin remedio. ¿Estás seguro que eres Tony Stark? —le preguntó acercando sus caras para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

— Pensé que te daba asco. —le espetó alejándose.

— En este instante me da pena. —le dijo firmemente negando con la cabeza apesadumbrado— No poder retener a un mocoso... Dios Tony, ni siquiera te puedo ver —se quejó tapando sus ojos— Un niño acaba de literalmente rechazarte. Digo, eres un cerdo asqueroso que no conoce límites, pero mierda amigo. Mis ojos... No, no puedo verte. —masculló agitando la mano mientras apretaba los ojos.

— Yo no... ¡No digas idioteces! —se quejó indignado soltándose del brazo que le retenía el hombro— Yo puedo retener a ese mocoso todo lo que yo quiera, solo estaba siendo un buen mentor.

Rhodes soltó una carcajada que, de nuevo, lo hacía sentirse insultado.

— Patrañas, tu no podrías serlo aunque me deje la vida explicándote el término, menos si te lo llevas a la cama. Claro que como no vas a siquiera intentarlo...

— Mira ¿sabes qué? —estalló cansado de esa estupidez— Ya vas a tener que tragarte tus malditas palabras. —le espetó molesto— No solo me lo voy a llevar a la puta cama Rhodes, voy a hacer de él el mejor maldito superhéroe del jodido planeta ¿me oyes? Ese mocoso va a poder incluso levantar el maldito juguete de Thor cuando llegue el momento.

Se alejó furioso y activó el reloj a unos metros de él. Escuchó el ruido de su traje volando a él en la distancia y se preparó para el impacto. Cuando el casco se cerró en torno a su cabeza atravesó la puerta y activó sus propulsores.

— F.R.I.D.A.Y. vamos a Queens, tenemos un maldito mocoso que conseguir. —gruñó volando a toda velocidad— Busca por el GPS la ubicación de Happy y cambia los malditos semáforos, voy a necesitar un poco de tiempo.

— _Enseguida señor_ —dijo su IA con presteza— _Ruta programada señor. Buena suerte, jefe._

— Perfecto. Saca a su tía de la casa —masculló apretando los labios, iban a necesitar privacidad.

— _Alguna idea en particular o despliego una de las armaduras._

— ¿Te imaginas? —Comentó soltando una risotada al imaginar la cara de Rhody si se enterara que casi la secuestra— No, llámala, dile que se ganó algo, lo que quieras. Solo sácala de la casa por unas cuantas horas.

_— Enseguida señor._

Decir que él no podía... era el colmo. Él no lo había siquiera intentado. Quiso ser maduro, quiso ser un buen hombre y alejar su inmunda esencia de Peter, pero si aquella muestra de grandeza iba a confundirse con incapacidad... Apretó los dientes y se concentró en llegar lo más rápido que pudiera. Ese infeliz de mierda iba a enterarse de que tamaño las tenía y que ínfima cantidad de segundos podía tomarle tener a Peter gimiendo por más. 


	3. III

Cuando llegó a la casa del mocoso una multitud de personas lo rodeó _Mierda no pensé en esto,_ se quejó internamente.

— Señores hay una amenaza de bomba en este edificio —dijo inventando sobre la marcha— Necesito que despejen el área —ladró sin dejar espacio a ninguna réplica.

Vio cómo la multitud se alejaba casi en histérica y apretó los labios ligeramente arrepentido. Bueno, algo sin dudas iba a explotar allí. Entró al edificio y pensó que iba a hacer si se encontraba May en él. Le dijo a F.R.I.D.A.Y. que iba a ir corriendo a la tienda por su orden de compras libre. Su pobre tarjeta negra había sido entregada a la causa _«Todo lo que pueda comprar en cuatro horas»_ y como él suponía había huido pero las sorpresas nunca cesaban, menos en manos de la familia Parker.

Forzó el picaporte y entró sin cuidado alguno, era más fácil enfrentarse a ello de una buena vez y la amenaza de bomba era igual una buena y viable excusa. Peter podía tener los enemigos que él quisiera inventarle. Esperó pacientemente unos segundos hasta hacer un barrido completo de la casa y cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie allí avanzó tranquilo por la casa. Después de arreglar la cerradura, caminó al cuarto de Peter sin prestarle mayor atención a lo que lo rodeaba o lo extraño que se le antojaba andar por allí solo como maldito enfermo.

Arrugó el gesto al ver el desastre en el que Peter habitaba y sacudió la cabeza considerándolo imposible, el mocoso era incorregible y no le interesa justamente intentar cambiar ese aspecto de él.

— F.R.I.D.A.Y. acomódalo en la esquina —masculló sosteniendo la mugrienta bolsa en las manos.

Vio su traje caminar lentamente hasta pararse en la esquina.

— F.R.I.D.A.Y., linda, no me hagas volverte un GPS. Mirando a la cama —murmuró perversamente.

— _Disculpe señor_ —dijo antes de que su traje se girara y quedara en la posición que él lo quería.

Como no sabía muy bien qué hacer consigo mismo, estudió el cuarto. No iba a esconderse, eso era seguro, pero tampoco quería que fuera lo primero que Peter viera al entrar. Estudió la estancia y decidió pararse al lado de la puerta, se aseguró de mantener su distancia cosa que si Peter era tan idiota para abrirla de par a par para entrar, no lo golpeara causándole un asqueroso derrame nasal que arruinará completamente sus planes y aguardó con muchísima impaciencia.

Llevaba esperando más de lo que creyó posible y cuando escucho la puerta abrirse lentamente se preocupó, _Dios Stark, ¿en qué te metiste_?, se preguntó intranquilo cuando vio la figura de Peter congelarse frente a la cama. Aquella ansiedad antinatural para los hombres de su edad causaba infartos. Estaba jodidamente seguro que como su cuerpo insistiera en comportarse como el de un niño hormonal, él iba a terminar en cuidados intensivos.

Quiso gritarle por ser tan imprudente y no notar que había un traje y él mismo en el cuarto, pero se aguantó la reprimenda para luego cuando lo vio inclinarse para recoger la bolsa que estaba en la cama. Escuchó el jadeo sorprendido al leer su nota y sonrió con soberbia cuando escuchó como soltaba un quejido más fuerte y claramente sorprendido, pateando la puerta la cerró de golpe.

Gracias a sus reflejos esquivo la telaraña que voló en su dirección y tuvo el beneplácito de ver cómo la puñetera boca de Peter caía abierta de par a par.

— ¿Se-Señor Stark? —susurró abriendo los ojos casi tanto como su boca.

Tony quería darle un golpe a ver si así lucía menos adorable, pero también pensó en que seguro el efecto era el mismo si le metía la pol-.

— El original —comentó con una sonrisa cortando esos pensamientos de un tirón— Parker, te ves ridículo. —comentó caminando despreocupado— Cierra la boca —murmuró empujando su mandíbula con el índice.

 _O meteré en ella mi polla,_ pensó internamente.

— Pe-perd... ¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunto estudiando en todas direcciones, reparando por primera a vez en su brillante armadura parada a su espalda ahora que se hallaba a su lado contemplándolo.

— ¿Quién crees que lo trajo? —comentó apoyándose en el escritorio para verlo.

Peter giró en redondo, seguro buscando a alguien más allí, antes de quedar de frente a él aun con esa adorable expresión de desconcierto separando sus labios. _Joder que hermoso que es_ , pensó volviendo a sentirse ofuscado. Así no podía concentrarse.

— No... no sé —murmuró agachando la mirada perdido— Pensé que quizás Happy lo pudo dejar.

— Él venía en el auto contigo Parker, obviamente él no fue.

— Correcto... —masculló enrojeciendo.

Sonrió profundamente y decidió empezar el juego. Ya iba a prender Rhody, decir que él no podría... Con arrogancia y mucha elegancia, despegó el cuerpo del escritorio y caminando hacia Peter.

— Es todo tuyo —dijo arrastrando ligeramente las palabras.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qu-Qué cosa? —preguntó volviendo a abrir la boca impresionado.

Se paró frente a él y entrecerró los ojos volviéndole a cerrar la mandíbula, esta vez acariciando superficialmente su mentón.

— Parker, me veo igual con la boca cerrada, créeme, hice un estudio al respecto. —le comentó con una de sus sonrisas.

Cuando Peter asintió ligeramente embobado sintió su sangre prenderse fuego con aquella vieja chispa que se había extinto hacía tiempo en él.

— ¿Qué es todo mío? —volvió a preguntar tragando audiblemente.

— El traje Parker —murmuró con una sonrisa ladina— ¿Qué más?

— Ehh... claro... no nada —masculló adquiriendo color otra vez— Siento, lo de...

— Déjalo Parker —lo cortó agitando la mano— Supongo que la vida en Queens es divertida. ¿Qué podrías hacer en la sede todo el día sólo conmigo? —le preguntó comprensivo— Te aburrirás mortalmente. —agregó.

— ¿Solos? —jadeó sorprendido cuando él le arrebató la bolsa y sacó su traje para estudiarlo de cerca.

— Si, Rhody trabaja todo el día en cosas aburridas de los Marines y Visión... es Visión, si no está en la cocina está en su habitación nutriendo su mente con libros y revistas de chimentos, dispuesto a enterarse de qué va el mundo... —dijo distraídamente— Sólo quedo yo y estoy gran parte del día en el taller...

— Taller —repitió Peter casi atragantándose.

— Si bueno, entiendo que prefieras esto. —le reconoció alzando apenas la vista para recorrer su cuerpo rápidamente con la mirada— El taller siempre es un desastre, todo sucio...

— _Sucio_ —volvió a repetir Peter y esa vez casi lo escuchó gemir.

— Si, Parker, sucio. —le corroboró alzando la vista hasta clavarla en sus ojos cafés— Pero no te voy a negar, Queens tiene su encanto. Mucho encanto. —susurró quedamente mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

Peter asintió lentamente, mientras que parpadea rápidamente consiguiendo darle un aire muy gracioso a su expresión.

— Es... sí, es única —murmuró tentativamente como si no supiera de qué hablaban.

— Puedo verlo —le dijo extendido el traje en su dirección— Tiene _personas_ únicas.

— Claro —corroboró volviendo a tragar ruidosamente arrugando la frente confundido— Yo... sabe que si me necesitas puede llamarme. —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Gracias Parker, si necesito que _me_ eches una mano, no voy a dudar en llamarte. —comentó arrastrando la mirada a lo largo de su cuerpo.

— Ex-exacto —tartamudeo tirando del traje con las manos nerviosas.

— Tú también claro —sonrió de costado arrimándose otro pasó.

El chico agachó la mirada y a sus pies que estaban muy cerca de los suyos antes de volver a mirarlo

— Si algún día necesitas que te ayude con algo... no dudes en llamarme.

— Yo... bien. —masculló volviendo la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

Tony siguió su mirada y de repente, sintió el verdadero temor. ¿Acaso era posible que Rhodes tuviera razón y Peter en verdad quisiera rechazarlo? ¿Le incomodaba su presencia? ¿Acaso esa era alguna retorcida dimensión desconocida?

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? —le preguntó retrocediendo entre asustado y nauseabundo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —grito estirando la mano con el traje para sujetarle el brazo— Digo, no es necesario, se puede quedar el tiempo que quiera, yo no lo echaría de aquí. —se excusó hablando atropelladamente.

Tony sintió que podría besarlo del alivió que lo inundó. _Bueno, continuamos,_ se dijo terriblemente más confiado.

— Oh. ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? — preguntó alzando un ceja, cuidando de poner una muy creíble cara de inocencia.

— ¿Yo? No nada —dijo enrojeciendo— No con urgencia. —aclaró como si eso le diera más dignidad.

— Bien... ¿Quieres hacer _algo_? —preguntó acercándose otro poco.

— ¿Co-como qué? —jadeó alzando la cabeza de golpe.

— Puedo mostrarte las mejoras del traje. —se ofreció soltándole una sonrisa ladina.

— Si... ¿lo mejoró? —preguntó extrañado saliendo del letargo y él quiso pasearse a sí mismo.

Solo a él se le ocurría darle al niñito con TDA motivos para distraerse. No era ese el camino. Cuando Peter lo soltó y empezó a estudiar el traje se quiso comerse sus palabras.

— Póntelo —dijo lentamente obligase a usar un tono más ronco, mucho más ronco.

Peter dejó de estudiar en traje y volvió a clavar sus ojos en él. _Mucho mejor Parker, no te disperses,_ pensó conforme.

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó casi susurrando.

— Sería lo indicado si quieres que te explique las modificaciones —comentó divertido— Si no, las descubres sólo. No hay problema. Bueno Parker, visto que no me necesitas para nada puedo irme...

— ¡No, no! Ya me lo pongo. —le dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la campera y la dejaba caer en el piso sin inmutarse.

— Parker, no dejes las cosas tiradas —lo reprendió agachándose frente a él para agarrar la prenda.

Escuchó la brusca inspiración que soltó cuando "sin querer" rozó su pierna con sus hombros.

— Joder —susurró casi mudo cuando "accidentalmente" su mano se golpeó contra su cadera intentando sujetar la campera que se le "resbalaba".

— Ten, no vives en un chiquero Parker —dijo chasqueando la lengua molesto— Los demás no tienen por qué juntar tu mugre.

— ¡Deje de jugar! —estalló arrebatándole la campera descompuesto cuando le apoyó mano, y campera, contra su abdomen acariciándolo levemente.

— No juego Parker, se le dice ordenar. Claramente te faltan clases de modales y buenas costumbres. —murmuró duramente mirándolo fijo— Eso podría hacer, darte clases de conductas apropiadas para la convivencia con otro ser humano que no quiera ser tu maldito mucamo.

— Clases... usted... a mí... —masculló abriendo la boca.

Cuando un gemido descompuesto salió de su boca sonrió y afirmó los pies un segundo antes de sentir el cuerpo de Peter colisionar contra el suyo.

Cerró los brazos en torno a su cintura y llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza de Peter hundiéndola en su pelo antes de dar un leve tirón.

— Pensé que quería ser mi mentor —jadeó contra sus labios.

— Puedo con las dos —gruño agarrándolo con más fuerza y deslizando las manos por su espalda, metió la lengua dentro de su boca hambriento de volver a tener un poco más de esos besos que lo traían loco desde hace meses.

— ¿Me va a seguir... seguro enseñando? —jadeó separándose de él.

— Siempre que creas que hay que puedo explicarte—murmuró mirando perdido sus ojos.

Soltó un gemido dentro de la boca de Peter cuando se abalanzó sobre él y sus piernas se enredaron en sus caderas.

— Claro que quiero, señor Stark. —gimió apretándolo con las piernas mientras que se frotó duramente contra su polla.

Bueno, qué diablos, Tony los tiró en la cama con cuidado de no golpearse la cabeza contra la maldita marinera. Peter gimió arqueándose contra su cuerpo y él sintió el colchón hundiéndose bajo sus rodillas cuando soltó al mocoso y se acomodó frente a él.

— Peter... —jadeó como única advertencia. Las cosas se le estaban por salir de control pero no podía esperar un solo segundo, su maldita reticencia se iba a ir al carajo a cada nuevo choque de sus cuerpos y es que, mientras que Peter lo aceptara, él iba a hacerlo.

— No se le ocurra volver a dejarme así —se quejó con la respiración alterada.

— No se te ocurra darme órdenes, Parker —le espetó fríamente alejándose de él lo suficiente para poder meter las manos dentro de su remera.

Peter gimió con fuerza y arqueó el cuerpo pegando sus condenadas costillas a las palmas de sus manos mientras seguía ascendiendo arrastrando la remera a su paso.

— Alza los brazos Parker —gimió estudiando su cuerpo.

Peter asintió repetidas veces elevándose para que le quitara la remera y él se quedó perdido por su destructiva imagen. Todo músculos bien definidos y una pila de abdominales tan marcados que no pudo evitar retroceder lentamente hasta apoyar la lengua en ellos.

Peter le lanzó una mirada incrédula cuando apoyó la lengua contra la tersa piel que nacía justo encima de la cintura de su pantalón y gimió con fuerza cuando sus músculos se tensaron a medida que iba llegando a su ombligo, lo succionó con fuerza antes de volver a saborear su piel y para cuando llegó a la altura de sus costillas Peter tuvo suficiente, lanzándole una mirada turbada sujetó su pelo y lo jalo levantando su cara.

— ¡Carajo! —jadeó sujetándole el rostro y tirando de él hasta volver a unir sus bocas.

— Parker, sabes tan bien—gruñó mordiéndole el labio inferior, apretando su cadera contra la entrepierna de Peter— Te voy a lamer todo bebé —jadeó antes de frotarse contra él.

Gimió en cuanto sus pollas se rozaron con fuerza y sin miramientos se alejó de él para poder arrancarse el saco y tirarlo con la remera por el piso del cuarto.

— Pensé que no debía tirar la ropa por ahí —jadeó Peter alzando las manos hasta sujetar la corbata y deslizarla para abrirla lentamente. La dejó colgando de su cuello demasiado ansioso por seguir desnudándolo, pero al coger su camisa, terminó rompiendo los botones una vez que no cedieron.

Dejando su mente en blanco con el sonido de la ropa rasgarse, Peter gimió retorciéndose lleno de un placer que obviamente no podía contener en su interior.

— Joder, Parker... Tú no puedes —gruñó volviendo a embestir con fuerza— Destrozar la ropa de las personas de esta forma —lo reprendió profundizando el movimiento de sus caderas.

— Oh, mi... señor Stark, por favor no se vaya a ir —gimió sujetándolo con las piernas y haciéndole una llave evitando que pudiera moverse.

Tony escuchó su vulnerable pedido y parte del delirio en el que se sumergía con cada respiración que le clavaba el suave olor de Peter en la mente, se disipó. Conteniéndose un poco lo miró a los ojos y vio que tras la supuesta puya había un pedido honesto, un miedo tácito.

— Tranquilo Parker, planeo quedarme un tiempo en Queens —masculló llevando una de sus manos a su espalda para sujetar una de las zapatillas de Peter y sacarla a la fuerza— Hay algo por aquí que tiene toda mi atención—gruñó lanzándola lejos— Toda mi atención —susurró encantado cuando las piernas de Peter lo apretaron dolorosamente por la cintura al alzarla otra pierna y quitarse de una patada la otra zapatilla.

El sonido del golpe seco contra la pared volvió a empujarlo por la demencia y gimió intentando controlarse. Así no más fuera para fingir mesura.

— Q-que bien —dijo entrecortadamente cuando le soltó el botón del pantalón.

Intentó no pensar en Peter desnudo a riesgo de terminar el encuentro antes de lo planeado y se dijo que debía volver a sujetar las riendas de la acción o quién sabe qué cosas podría hacerle hacer Parker. En el estado que Tony estaba, matrimonio podría pedirle si eso es lo que el chico quería para dejarlo probar su cuerpo.

— Mi pantalón Parker —susurró acercándose a su cara y lamiendo lentamente el mentón hasta su oído.

Las fuertes y diestras manos de Peter volvieron a romperle el botón del pantalón y lejos de amonestarlo lo besó con fuerza aprobando su maldita barbárica forma de desvestirlo. Visto su problema para sacarse la ropa sin romperse la cabeza contra la maldita cama de arriba se bajó de ésta y miró lentamente el pecho de Peter subir y bajar con rapidez.

Sonrió con soberbia y se desabrochó el cinturón mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

— Desvísteme Parker —gruño cuando Peter sin siquiera esperar se desprendió de su pantalón, solo para intentar salirse de su ropa interior.

 _Poco poético de tu parte_ , lo retó mentalmente. Que él también estaba desesperado, pero las formas lo eran todo y parte de la diversión era ver como las prendas se despedían lentamente de su endemoniado cuerpo.

Peter se encorvó para sentarse en la cama y supo que para el día siguiente una maldita cama extra grande iba a entrar por esa puerta así tuviera que cargarla en la espalda.

Soltó un suspiro cuando la boca de Peter se apoyó con fuerza en su abdomen y empezó a besarlo, se sacó la camisa y la corbata dejándolas junto con el resto de su ropa en el piso pasando de la mirada astuta que le lanzó Peter al ver su acción. Después de lo de la bahía no dudaba que el maldito supiera lo que hacía, intentaba no pensar mucho en eso pero sintiendo la destreza con la que esa lengua ahora estaba derritiéndolo las dudas lo volvieron a asaltar.

— ¿Hiciste muchas veces esto?

— Las que necesité —gimió Peter bajándole el pantalón y la ropa interior, pateó lejos sus zapatos y lo miró duramente.

— ¿Necesitaste? —pregunto sintiendo su atención trastabillar en el momento que la lengua empezó a descender por su abdomen hacia su ahora libre polla.

— Para saber qué hacerte...

Tony no sabía si gruñir o morir de gusto. Peter volvió a gemir apoyando la frente en sus abdominales mandando corrientes de aire caliente sobre su polla y calcinando sus terminaciones nerviosas.

— Joder, Parker sólo llévatela a la maldita boca —espetó perdiendo la cabeza.

— Si... —gruñó relamiéndose y sujetando la base de su polla la miró atentamente— No sabe las veces que soñé con esto... —gimió dándole un tentativo toque con la lengua frustrándole cualquier intento de volver a tener un pensamiento coherente.

— Joder bebé... —se aferró a la cama de arriba y se esforzó por no mover las caderas con fuerza una vez que los labios de Peter se cerraron en torno a él.

Peter empezó a mover la cabeza lentamente mientras que una vez dentro de su boca usaba su lengua para rodearlo y succionar con fuerza en lo que se retiraba.

— Joder, en verdad te sirvió la práctica —gruñó entre encantado y celoso.

— Se lo dije —jadeó Peter mientras guiaba su lengua por sus testículos.

Cuando apresó uno entre sus labios supo que era hora de pasar a otra cosa o no iba a poder contenerse.

— Túmbate —masculló sujetándolo del pelo para que se retirara.

Vio la duda brillar en su mirada y se agachó frente a él.

—No era una jodida pregunta Parker. Acuéstate en esa maldita cama. —lo empujó con la mano y Peter obedeció tragando con fuerza— Desnúdate ya mismo. —jadeó sujetando su polla expectante. Él lo había sentido, pero quería verlo y saborearlo.

Con los pulgares Peter enganchó el elástico y tiró desgarradoramente despacio. Arrastró la lengua por sus labios y se volvió a subir a la cama cuando Peter le guiñó un ojo al quedar completamente desnudo.

 _Maldita zorra,_ pensó demasiado encantado como para negarse.

— Abre bien esas piernas Parker —demandó duramente.

Hundió la cabeza entre ellas y Peter sollozó cuando, en lugar de tocar su polla, le alzó el precioso culo y expuso su entrada para poder atormentarlo a gusto.

 _Veamos si ya sabes que es esto,_ pensó ligeramente rabioso.

Con un gruñido y rapidez cerró los labios en la pequeña entrada y Peter se contorsionó sujetándole la cabeza con esa deliciosa fuerza arácnida.

— Q-qué bien s-se siente —gimió abriendo más las piernas, empujándolo más— Se-señor Stark, por favor... —susurró removiéndose lejos de él.

Cuando abrió la boca para ordenarle que se quedara quieto lo vio estirarse a la mesita de luz, gateo sobre él y abrió el cajón al que Peter no llegaba. Saco el lubricante con una sonrisa incrédula.

— Tu sí que estás preparando —comentó sintiendo una mayor punzada de celos— Veo que has hecho esto con frecuencia —masculló fríamente volviéndose a acomodar entre sus piernas.

— Fue un año muy largo —jadeó Peter al sentir su dedo frío penetrarlo lentamente.

— Lo fue —corroboró sin prestarle mucha atención una vez que aquella presión le atrapó el dedo. — No lo hiciste mucho si aún estás así de apretado —jadeó complacido mientras más hundía el dedo dentro de él.

— Oh, joder —gruñó Peter incómodo retirándose— Do-dos veces... —se quejó.

— Quieto Peter —gimió encantado, sintiendo una paz mental casi enloquecedora— Quieto...

Se alzó sobre su cuerpo y mientras seguía penetrándolo, besó su cuello ascendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su oído.

— No me importa con quién estuvieras tonteando Peter —jadeó pesadamente valiéndose de todo su cuerpo para apretándolo contra el colchón y poder susurrar en su oído— A partir de ahora —gruñó aferrando su lóbulo, tirando con fuerza, lamiéndolo descaradamente— Eres sólo mío. —retiró el dedo y metió dos lentamente.

Se apoyó sobre su codo y rodillas mientras giraba la muñeca para empezar a rotarlos dentro de él. Oh maldita sea, nada nunca describiría lo increíble que era aquello, iba a perder la cabeza, ya lo había hecho, no sabía.

— Oh Peter... —gimió frotándose tanto como pudo contra su polla, sintiendo que la aterciopelada piel de Peter estaba haciéndolo perder el control— Álzala —dijo retirando la mano y sujetando su pierna para guiarla en torno a su cintura.

Estiró la mano que tenía al lado de la cara de Peter y le sujetó con fuerza el mentón.

— ¿Fui claro? —masculló— acomodando su polla contra su entrada.

— No quiero a nadie más —jadeó Peter arqueándose contra él— s-solo... so-solo a ti —completó abriendo los ojos para verlo tan fijamente como pudo.

— Chico listo —susurró soltando su mentón y acariciando su mejilla delicadamente antes de morder sensualmente sus labios— Te hartarás de tenerme —gruñó entrando un poco en él.

— Joder, que grande... —volvió a jadear Peter encantando pero claramente algo incómodo— No me voy a cansar señor Stark, se lo dije en la bahía, no existe nada mejor y menos si ahora lo... ah... si puedo decir que es mío —jadeó al sentirlo completamente dentro de él.

— Muy listo —masculló sonriéndole mientras se dejaba arrastrar por las abrumadoras sensaciones que lo embriagaban al sentir su trasero oprimirlo con una maldita e hirviente hoguera— Dios... esto es magnífico —se quejó abrumado..

Había creído que era perfecto, pero más. Se tomó unos segundos disfrutando solo de él, solo se sentirlo, de poseerlo. Peter se quejó removiéndose, pero Tony no le dio el gusto y se mantuvo quieto esperando a que en verdad se acostumbrara a él. Tenía fuertes intenciones de repetir, lastimarlo o dejarlo mínimamente resentido arruinaba completamente sus planes venideros para ellos tres.

Besó sus labios, su mentón. Peter respondía de aquella forma desordenada, intempestiva. Tal como era, acelerado, atropellado. Su olor enloquecía su mente, su calor sus sentidos. Tony aborrecía la debilidad que le producía, peor quería morir de rodillas a sus pies. Un hombre como él que pensaba morir de la misma forma en la que vivió, de pie y en lucha, se sentía completamente listo para caer.

— _Tony..._ —gimió Peter arañando su espalda— Por-por favor solo... solo...

Volviendo a deslizar sus manos por su cuerpo, Tony lo besó impidiéndole suplicar por algo que deseaba darle más que nada en el mundo. Distribuyó mejor el peso de su cuerpo y empezó a embestir lentamente, besando y lamiendo cada parte de él a la que podía llegar y gruñendo de placer cuando las manos de Peter empezaron a dejarle unas seguramente muy notorias marcas en la espalda en el momento que aumentó la velocidad.

Acomodó sus codos a la altura de los hombros de su chico y mientras seguía subiendo el ritmo le sujetó la cara obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara.

Lo quemaba, necesitaba sacar eso de su sistema. Tenía dos palabras clavadas en medio de la garganta y si no las soltaba en ese segundo, no podría continuar. Maldita sea que humillante.

— Pe-Peter... Te amo —jadeó dándole una fuerte estocada.

— Jo-joder... —gimió Peter apretándolo más dentro de él abriendo los ojos sorprendido— Yo más señor Stark. Mucho más.

— No podrías —dijo conforme antes de deslizar su brazo bajo sus hombros afirmándose y con la otra mano sujetó su polla.

— N-no me... ¡mierda más rápido! —gimió liberando su cintura de su férreo agarre para apoyar los pies en la cama e impulsarse contra su mano— No... no me rete señor Stark, no puede ganarme.. Joder Dios enserio es taan grande —gimió estirándose para llegar a su cuello.

Gruñendo con fuerza, sujetándolo con más ansías se empujó más fuertemente contra su cuerpo sintiendo su propia liberación aproximarse.

— Mírame bebé —rogó cuando un gemido de Peter casi le fisura un tímpano dándole aviso que al fin había dado con su próstata.

La mirada velada de placer de Peter se le antojó afrodisíaca y apurando su mano se dejó ir cuando el tibio semen le golpeó abdomen y pecho. Se corrió con fuerza suficiente para quedar desplomado sobre el pobre mocoso, el cuál no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto y se contentó en recobrar el aire antes de intentar moverse.

Sentía un ligero sueño atravesar la bruma que cubría su cabeza mientras que el dedo índice de Peter delineaba su columna a lo largo. Quería dejarse arrastrar por la fatiga, pero podía sentir como parte de la anatomía de Peter volvía lentamente a la vida, oprimida contra sus abdómenes, su propia polla dio un tirón despertando cuando la discreta caricia se volvió más profunda y empezó a llegar a la zona de sus glúteos.

 _Bueno, si tú también quieres comportarte como un adolescente..._ Libre, se rió de sí mismo.

— ¿Esto quiere decir que tengo que volver a la sede? —susurró Peter.

— _Tengo que_ —masculló divertido— Como si hubieras nacido para seguir una simple orden... —se incorporó apoyándose sobre sus manos y movió lentamente las caderas.

Peter gimió aferrándose a él con las piernas y sonrió cuando lo escuchó hacer un ruido muy parecido a un ronroneo.

—Puedo intentarlo todos los días de mi vida y no creo lograr que me hagas caso —susurró inclinándose para besarlo mientras volvía a empezar con el lento vaivén dentro de él— No Peter, esto no significa eso. —le dio una fuerte y profunda estocada arrancándole un gemido más pronunciado y sonrió con soberbia— Esto sólo significa que yo también quiero estar en el piso por un rato.

Peter le dirigió una mirada que no llegó a entender y antes de que pudiera decir algo se encontraba acostado sobre el colchón con Peter sobre su regazo.

Gimió con fuerza cuando su repentino calor lo envolvió y se embebió de la sensual imagen que era Peter moviéndose sobre él.

— Yo lo voy a sostener en el suelo —masculló mordiéndose el labio con fuerza— Oh... le-levante otra vez la cadera —pidió retorciéndose sobre él.

Deslizó las manos por sus fuentes muslos y sujetándolo de la cintura volvió a envestirlo anclándose a la cama con los tobillos.

— Dios. Si.... si así... justo así —gimió largamente desarmándolo.

Movió lenta pero profundamente las caderas, empezó a disfrutar de la gloriosa sensación de los músculos de Peter abrirse para su polla y gimió apretando más su cintura cuando el trasero de Peter lo oprimió dolorosamente en el momento que el mocoso se sujetó la polla con ansías.

Esa vez fue inclusive más rápido. Tony empezó a embestirlo sintiendo que perdía la cabeza viendo su cuerpo, su rostro, la forma en la que el sudor empezaba a correr por su pecho. Tony alzo las manos por su cuerpo y apretó sus pezones, tironeó de ambos, los pellizco. Se sentó y los lamió cuando Peter empezó a menearse rápido y sin pausa sobre él.

— Vamos bebé... —lo apuró sabiendo que estaba por llegar a su límite saboreando su cuello, apretando su traseros entre sus manos, mejorando la fricción, perfeccionando el ángulo— Córrete Parker —le gruñó alzándolo un poco para empezar a envestirlo duramente.

— Ah, sí mierda.... —jadeó abriendo los ojos repentinamente— Córrase —gimió— Córrase con-conmigo —jadeó alzando las manos hasta los tirantes de la cama de arriba para empujarse con más fuerza sobre él— Porfavorya... — no pudo evitar correrse en cuanto escuchó la madera fracturándose bajo los dedos de Peter.

— ¡Peter! —gimió con fuerza dándome una última embestida y en el mismo momento en que sintió el semen salir de él, el de Peter humedeció sus cuerpos.

Se recostó jadeando y sujetó a Peter sobre él en verdad necesitando el aire, sentía todo el cuerpo pegajoso por el sudor pero le importó bien poco cuando sintió la pervertida lengua de Peter lamerlo casi con glotonería. Clavó la vista en la madera rota y sonrió pensando que iba a tener que construir una cama de un material lo suficientemente fuerte para que Peter no lo destrozara, pero cuando su polla dio una ligera sacudida, pensó que quizás eso no fuera necesario.

Sentía la pesada respiración de Peter golpearle el cuello mientras su nariz se rozaba sutilmente contra él y cuando el embriagador sueño lo envolvió fue arrancado de él brutalmente.

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!

Tony cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la atronadora voz de May rasgó su tranquilidad y Peter alzó la vista mirándolo asustado.

 _Joder, por qué nunca nada podrá salir bien_ , pensó sabiendo que sus planes de llevar aquello con calma habían quedado sepultados bajo ese grito indignado. Escuchó como una retahíla de insultos e improperios hacia su persona empezaron a llenar el aire y supo que era hora de llamar a Pepper.

— ¿Tú crees que vio el traje? —susurró abriéndolo lentamente los ojos— Después de todo lo dejaste en el piso... Y tanto que intente enseñarle no dejar las cosas tiradas

Peter ladeó la cabeza y una risa medida le hizo temblar el pecho.

— Creo que me está viendo el trasero...

— Entonces está sobre reaccionando, aún no vio el mío, eso es para gritar de incredulidad. —soltó con fingida ofensa.

Peter soltó una carcajada y conjuntando aire se alejó para encarar a su tía.

Escuchó más gritos por parte de May una vez que Peter le lanzó sus pantalones y supo que no iban a poder tener una charla muy cordial visto que su ropa estaba toda desgarrada por las manos de Peter.

Sonrió y se encaminó a la sala sin molestarse en terminar de vestirse. Reviso el placard chico y ofuscado noto que tampoco había buen material. Encontró unos pantalones de entrenamiento y parecían limpios. Con morbosidad buscó y halló unos interiores con pequeños IronMan. Metiéndose en ellos, asegurándose de que la cintura del pantalón los escondiera, Agarró los pantalones de Peter y lo miró de lejos intentar hablar con su tía tapándose.

— F.R.I.D.A.Y. Dile a Pepper que tengo una situación... —estudió como May empezaba a señalarse el pecho y sus gritos se volvían más agudos cada que Peter balbuceaba un: _«No es tan grande»_ o un poco adecuado _« Esto tiene una explicación muy divertida»_ — Dile que es un código rojo y que se apure. —añadió al ver como May empezó a arrojar objetos contundentes en dirección a Peter.

— _Enseguida señor. ¿Pido refuerzos_?

— Que venga con Rhody y no harían mal en traer una armadura cada uno —masculló con una sonrisa cuando vio como Peter se agachaba tras el sillón gimoteando por ser escuchado.

Suspiró con fuerza y se armó de valor, tenía una tía a la que enfrentarse y se reusaba a creer que fuera peor que Ultrón, sólo esperaba que Pepper y su amigo —el brillante que le dio la idea de ir hasta allí— llegara mucho más rápido de lo que May tardaría en tirarle a él con algún cuchillo.


End file.
